Picture
by Di12381
Summary: Sometimes love isnt so easy.


- I claim no ownership of any of the characters except Charles Delancey, Lord Evanston and Evangeline Sivonne. Nor do I own the rights to the song. I'm just borrowing them.

-Picture- sung by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow.

Picture

"Marguerite, please" he begged.

"I thought I knew you" she walked out.

After everything they had been though, especially the fight to finally to find the way home, he thought that it was all behind them. But their return to London changed everything.

The day he proposed to her, the butterflies were the size of a t-rex.

"John, my god".

"Please, Marguerite, I cant live without you" he begged.

"Yes".

Within weeks they had set a date and she was settling into his Avebury estate.

"Hi there" he watched her unpack.

"Hi" if there was a way to define happiness, this was it.

"Pardon milord, the invitation to Lord Evanston's ball arrived" the young maid announced.

"A ball, John, so soon?" she asked.

"Why not, we are to be married" she saw the hunger in his eyes. The sounds from her bedroom lasted all day.

"Lord Roxton, I heard you're to be married. Milady, you are a very lucky woman, you maybe the first to tame the great white hunter" Lord Evanston, known as a jovial sort, greeted them warmly.

"He was always tamable, he just needed the right net" they joined the party.

As the weeks passed, she noticed that he was becoming more withdrawn, excusing himself to deal with matters of the estate and his duties as lord.

"John, are you ready? George and Jessie are waiting for us" she walked into the boudoir.

The boudoir was empty. She found him in the study, once again, pouring over the books.

"Give George and Jessie my best" he never lifted his eyes from the desk.

"Why don't we stay home tonight? I'll call and tell them were got a preoccupied".

"I said no".

"Fine" she walked out.

"Wait, I'm sorry" he pulled her back in.

"I'm sorry, your right. You call George; tell them we've been preoccupied".

They spent the evening dining and dancing in a local pub. The locals got a chuckle out of watching their lord with his beloved, but she didn't care.

"_Good morning, dearest. I have some business to take care of, but I promise to be back this afternoon. I called George; we will be meeting them for lunch on Wednesday. See you soon, John". _

Wednesday came and Marguerite, along with George and Jessie were waiting at the restaurant. It was nearly an hour before the host approached the table.

"Miss Krux, Lord Roxton called. He will not be able to attend, but he wishes you to eat, at his expense" She kept a straight face, but underneath, she was boiling.

"I'm sorry".

"I'm leaving".

"Don't go, please" he pleaded.

"When you know what you want, you come find me" she started to pack.

"Fine, I will. And by the way, even if you ever read the society pages, you would know that some people in this town don't think very highly of you".

Throwing the ring at him, she walked out.

_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her  
_

Three days had passed since she left, his world turned upside down. She had disappeared, without a trace, not that he blamed her.

He thought work would focus him, but his mind was on one thing.

"The usual, Lord Roxton" the bartender greeted him at his favorite pub, The Jolly Whale.

"Please" in the corner of his eye, he noticed the redhead at the other end of the bar.

"Come here often?" Evangeline asked.

"Enough" he replied.

"Do you have a name, or will fancy pants do?".

"Anything else, Lord Roxton?" he finished his drink.

"Lord Roxton, I know you, you were on that lost expedition. I believe, according to the society pages, you are to be married".

"That's over" he mumbled.

"Sorry to hear that. Evangeline Sivonne" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sivonne, drinks on me" throwing the money on the bar, he started to walk away.

"Lord Roxton, would you walk me home? London is dangerous at night, especially for a girl walking alone".

Opening the door for her, they walked out together.

"Would you care to come in?" they stopped at her door.

"No thank you Miss Sivonne, I should be getting home".

He didn't want to kiss her, but the alcohol had gotten to his head.

Before he knew what he was doing, they were heading for her bedroom.

"Miss Sivonne, please" he begged.

"Evangeline" she murmured between kisses.

They had reached her bedroom, when he suddenly stopped.

"You're a lovely woman, but I'm sorry" gathering his clothes, he ran out.

When he finally got home, he felt his heart break. The last thing he remembered before passing out was fingering the picture of the group's triumphant return to London and the announcement of their upcoming marriage.

"Marguerite" the world went dark around him.

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

Earlier the same night, Marguerite sat in her hotel room at the Savoy. Pulling on her courage, she called him.

"Roxton residence" the butler picked up the phone.

"Is Lord Roxton home?" she asked.

"No miss, may I take a message".

"No thank you" she hung up.

A second later the phone rang.

"Miss Krux, Mr. Delancey is asking if you would care to join him for dinner" the porter said. Charles Delancey was an American traveling on business. They struck up a conversation at the bar last night, he seemed pleasant enough.

"Tell Mr. Delancey I will join him shortly".

"Miss Krux, thank you for joining me".

"My pleasure".

"You know, I find European women much more interesting than American women".

"Really".

She kept on listening, pretending to be interested, wishing she was at Avebury. The more she pretended to listen, the more she drank.

After dinner, he walked her to her door.

"Miss Krux, I thank you for your company".

"It was my pleasure Mr. Delancey" he kissed her hand first before moving up north.

The door slammed behind them as he pushed toward the bed.

"I'm sorry" she pushed him out the door before he could get any further.

She fell asleep crying, remembering and wishing she was somewhere else.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Krux, I apologize about last night. Its difficult being far from home, I'm afraid I let the alcohol take control. I hope you will allow me to continue to enjoy your companionship".

"I believe, Mr. Delancey, we both drank too much and I accept your apology. In fact, a friend of mine is having a party tomorrow night and I would love for you to escort me".

Later that day, Marguerite dialed George's number.

"Woman, where have you been? I've been worried sick" over the phone, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm at the Savoy. I'm coming to the party tomorrow night. Whatever you do, don't tell John I'm here" she explained and begged.

"I promise, but you must show up".

"I will".

"Marguerite" she showed up at his door, he could finally relax.

"George Challenger, Charles Delancey".

"Mr. Delancey, welcome" the butler took their jackets.

"Marguerite" Veronica hugged her warmly.

"Veronica, I thought you two were staying on the plateau" While the rest of the group were preparing to leave, Ned, Veronica and Finn chose to stay behind.

"Abigail thought we should enjoy some time in London".

"Finn?" she turned to look for the other blonde.

"She decided to stay" that's when Marguerite noticed the diamond on Veronica's left hand.

"When?"

"We don't know".

"I don't know if we've met. Charles Delancey" he introduced himself.

"Charles, I'm sorry. Ned Malone, Veronica Layton, this is my escort, Charles Delancey".

"What part of the states?" Ned recognized the accent.

"Baltimore".

"My family is in Chicago" there was a buzzing in the air.

"John" they heard George welcome the final member of their expedition. He wasn't alone.

"George, Evangeline Sivonne. Miss Sivonne, George and Jessie Challenger".

"Professor Challenger, I've read all of your papers, you're a genius".

"Thank you my dear" In the corner of his eye, he saw her stiffen.

"Excuse me" she pulled away from the group.

"Marguerite".

"Roxton"

_It was the same ole same "how have you been" _

"I see you've brought someone".

"So have you".

Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

The words were on the tips of their tongues, but neither had the heart to say it.

"Charles, thank you for a lovely evening" they stopped at her door hours later, her emotions were easily read.

"I don't know who this man is, but you still love him. You're a lovely woman Miss Krux, I hope you find the happiness you're looking for" he walked away.

"I believe Lord Roxton, that woman was your fiancée and you still love her" John walked Evangeline to the door.

"I have always believed that when you meet that right person, you hang on to them with everything you have" kissing him on the cheek, she walked in.

You reminded me of brighter days

Flopping onto his bed, he smiled, remembering how beautiful she looked earlier and how unhappy she looked. Then another memory wormed its way in.

The day they spent trapped in the cave. The walls that kept them apart for so long had finally crumbled. He fell asleep, almost smiling, remembering what had been one of the happiest moments of his life. 

I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church

"Where to, ma'am?" the cabbie asked the next day.

"Grace Convent Church".

She hadn't attended church since her school days, but today she felt like going.

"I know I haven't talked to you in a long time, but I don't know where else to turn. I've never loved any man like I loved him. If you only hear this one prayer, I ask that you help me, you help us. He is the only man I've ever loved. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do".

_I was off to drink you away  
_

At the same time, John was again heading to the Jolly Whale. Instead of taking the short route, he took the long way. As he walked across the street from the church, he noticed a familiar figure walking out.

"Marguerite!".

"Taxi" the taxi pulled up in front of the church.

"Follow that taxi" he climbed into an adjacent taxi.

"I should have known" her taxi pulled up to the Savoy.

She saw him in the corner of her eye getting out of the taxi. Instead of going in, she ran down the driveway, hoping he would run inside to hotel. Instead he followed her.

"Where is she?".

"I have no idea where Miss Sivonne is".

"I suggest you find her" came the tart reply.

"What about the gentlemen you were with? I believe his name was Charles Delancey. Where is he?".

"I don't know where Charles is".

"Maybe you should find him"

They stood in silence, the air thick with tension.

_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home_

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"So am I".

"Come back to me" he begged.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Miss Krux?" the bellhop looked puzzled.

"I thank you for your services, but they will not be needed for much longer" they walked arm in arm to her room.

The end


End file.
